London Calling
by zivaharknessBADWOLF
Summary: Pepper visits Tony in the night...


Just a fun one, just for laughs really. I don't know I got bored. What of it?

LONDON CALLING

Pepper Potts slipped her fingers through her wet hair as she towel dried her body. Showering at the Stark residence wasn't an uncommon thing for her now, as she spent half of the day chasing Tony around and the other half harassing him to get his work done; which left no time for her to finish any of the PA work which needed to be done. Now, Pepper had her own room and bathroom pointedly at the other side of the house to Tony's own bedroom for when she needed to sleepover.

Checking her BlackBerry again, she put it back down on the counter and began to dry off her legs. She smoothed the towel slowly over her soft legs, up the back of her thighs, and around to softly rub the inside of her thighs. Slowly. Softly.

Pepper needed a release. She had been unable to make herself come for the past week, because every time she was close, the picture her mind supplied her with became Tony. He would be pounding into her from behind, licking her pussy like no one ever had before, or sucking on her hardened nipples to push her to ecstasy.

Even though all of these fantasies would have easily made her come, she couldn't help thinking that if she kept fantasising about Tony he would find out and taunt her, tease her, and bully her into telling him every detail of her sex life. Which he had only managed to extract out of her once which lead to a dismal end to one short story.

Hearing footsteps in the hall, Pepper tugged her thin robe around her tighter before glaring at the door trying to figure who was walking around. Wether it was security staff, or Tony.

'Night Pep!' yelled Tony through the door before knocking twice and walking away.

'G'night!' Pepper yelled back through the door on shaky legs. Picking up her BlackBerry, she checked it again before slipping it in her pocket and sliding open the door. Feeling a chill to the wind she crossed her arms in front of her chest, feeling her nipples harden in the wind. Walking up a small flight of stairs Pepper reached her bedroom which consisted of a wardrobe with a few work clothes, a large soft bed, and some of her make up sitting on a small dresser.

Locking her door, she untied her robe slipped naked between the sheets and flipped off the lights.

Feeling the cool feel of fresh sheets, Pepper moved to the middle of the bed and tried to lie still. Unconsciously, her hands moved to her breasts. Feeling her own hands touching her tight nipples, she arched up off the bed and pinched them hard.

She imagined a man then, running down her waist and opening her legs. She ran her hands down her waist, her legs opening upon their own accord.

Imagining Tony trailing his fingers lazily up and down her slit, she brushed her fingers over her swollen clit. Biting her lip, she circled it slowly, imagining Tony's tongue doing the same. Seeing this image in her mind she felt a flush run up her body, leaving her shivering with desire for her boss.

_No. _Pepper told herself firmly, pulling her hands away. _I can do this myself, without Tony in my mind, _she reassured herself before returning her hand to the same position. She let her fingers slowly push into her, thrusting in and out with increasing speed.

But, no matter how much she moaned, how much she shut out the image of Tony thrusting in and out of her, she couldn't bring herself over the edge, instead wobbling on a precipice, refusing to give in to her.

Struggling to collect her thoughts, she rolled over, the quest for her orgasm apparently given up. Yet, Pepper couldn't fall asleep. She was recalling the time in London, when she was offered sex by Tony. Which she refused. Naturally. _It was the professional thing to do, _she told herself almost everyday since then, thoroughly regretting her ill-advised choice.

Attempting to retain dignity, she flung the sheets off her and stepped out of bed. She slipped her robe back on and went for a walk around the dark halls. She stopped at every painting and sculpture, all of which she purchased on behalf of Tony.

Pepper strolled into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of cold water, the summer breeze wafting off the bay and through the open glass doors. She went out to the far balcony, leaning over the edge and breathing in the fresh sea airs.

Feeling relaxed and centred, Pepper finished her drink and continued her walk. She strolled into Tony's side of the house, humming softly as she padded across the cool tiles. Admiring the framed blue print of one of the first ever _Stark _weapons, she turned to Tony's room.

_He is right in there. _Pepper thought.

_Right in there, being a genius. And ridiculously charming and seductive._

_I bet if we had sex, he wouldn't remember in the morning, _she mused, feeling another relaxing waft of breeze through her robe.

_I wonder if he is wearing any pyjamas... _Pepper smiled to herself.

_Here goes nothing, _she thought, scrunching up her eyes and pushing open his door with a soft knock.

'Tony? Are you still awake?' she whispered into the almost if not for a small blue light pitch black room.

Tony rumbled, flipping his lamp on. 'Can't sleep either?' he said in a husky voice sitting up in his bed. His tanned skin clashing with the white sheets and blue light protruding from his chest. Tony's singular white cotton sheet remained coiled loosely around his waist.

'Ah, yeah, no,' mumbled Pepper, her eyes transfixed on Tony's tanned muscular form. She felt her body naturally reacting, her nipples tightening and something warm stirring in the pit of her stomach. Feeling her nipples tighten further, she pulled her robe tighter around herself.

'Hmmm,' he mumbled, taking her dishevelled bed-look in. Her hair was messy and carefree, and her legs long underneath a short silk robe which covered less than she suspected and not much to the imagination. Tony could make out the soft under swells of her breasts and her pebbled nipples, her flat stomach and curvy hips. 'Cold out?' Tony smirked with another suggestive glance back down to her chest.

Pepper felt her cheeks redden, looking down to her chest before trying again to pull her robe around her tighter. Trying to act mature and well poised, she smiled. 'Ha ha. Very funny. We are all laughing now...' she said drily. 'I was just coming in to say goodnight,' Pepper said, her eyes raking over Tony's chest yet again, her mind filled with an endless supply of images only for fantasy of Tony pounding into her, his mouth on hers, his mouth on her breast and further down.

Shaking her head, as if to get rid of the images for a millisecond, Pepper gave a half-hearted wave and headed back to the door. She was half of the way out when she turned back to Tony and said, 'Tony?'

'Yes Pepper?' he replied, sliding out of bed to walk towards her.

'I was just wondering-' she said tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

'Yes?' Tony said, standing not two feet away from her.

'Do you remember London?' Pepper asked, feeling slightly self concious.

Tony took another step. 'Was that the time when I bought back the blonde to the penthouse?' he asked, taking another step, until Pepper was forced to step backwards, her back hitting the door. He pushed the door closed with one hand and leaned against the wall with one arm.

'Yeah,' Pepper whispered looking from Tony, down to his lips and back.

'Okay, I remember now,' he said and image forming in his head.

_Tony and the blonde stumbled into the bedroom, their lips not leaving each others. Tony flung his jacket to the other side of the room as the model ripped off his shirt and tie. Tony reached behind her back, unzipping and pulling off her cocktail dress in one sweep._

_Both laughing, Tony pushed them onto the bed. The blonde wrapped her legs around his waist and began to grind her hips into his, pushing up to pull him closer to her. Tony smirked and began to kiss down her body. She unwrapped her legs and let them fall open on the bed lazily as she grasped Tony's hair. Paying small attention to her breasts, Tony continued downwards until his fingers were slowly tracing her clit. He pulled her hips to him, as he knelt on the side of the bed, bringing her to him._

_The blonde moaned and giggled as she begged Tony for more. He pressed his lips against her clit and let his tongue flick out to taste her. The blonde gasped. Tony placed his index finger at her opening and began to softly and shallowly push into her, as his tongue softly sucked her clit. Moaning through the best torture of her life, the blonde grabbed a handful of hair and tried to push him closer to her needing more. Suddenly, he pushed two fingers into her. The blonde's back arched high into her air as she made highly satisfied noises._

_'Tony?' came the sound of Pepper's voice through the bedroom door. She knew that he had taken a girl into his bedroom, and she honestly didn't expect him to return for a long time, but she really needed to verify some things to cross check with her itinerary._

_'Come in!' Tony shouted at the door, replacing his fingers for his tongue, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of the blonde woman._

_'Here goes,' she said softly to herself. Pepper walked in and immediately her eyes were fixed to the woman on the bed. 'Oh! I'm sorry Mr Stark! I'll come back later, much later,' she said turning around and intending to leave. She felt her desire to replace the woman and to feel Tony using his fingers on her like that pooling between her thighs as she held her clipboard tighter to her chest to stop Tony being able to she her nipples which were now pebbled painfully against her shirt._

_'Oh no Pep, you don't have to do that. Really, you don't have to leave. You could join us if you would like?' he offered with a smirk._

_The blonde model propped herself up on her elbows. 'I wouldn't mind licking out the famous Pepper Potts,' she said in a sultry London accent. _

_'See? I think you would enjoy it,' Tony tried to convince her, his erection growing painfully against his pants as he imagined a busty blonde English model using her tongue on Pepper's wet pussy. He crooked his fingers inside of the blonde, causing her to gasp and topple back down on the bed, her breasts thrust in the air waiting for attention. _

_'No. No, I have to go,' Pepper said, ripping her eyes away from the couple on the bed. _

_'C'mon Pep! Don't be like that!' he yelled after her as she hurried out of the room._

'Yes, I offered you the chance to have a threesome with me and a supermodel, who mentioned many more times after that she had missed her chance to be with the "sexiest red head to walk the earth". I agree with her, that night would have been explosive,' Tony said pinning her against the door.

'Oh really? Because I had to excuse myself from my duties to have a nice, long, shower, after I witnessed your little display,' Pepper said, allowing her robe to slip off her shoulders a bit.

'I'm sure that we would have been capable in helping you with that if you had stayed a little longer,' Tony whispered in her ear, bringing his lips right in front of hers.

Pepper linked her wrists behind his neck. 'Well, I'm asking now,' she said, pulling him to her, their lips connecting. Their kiss started slowly, Pepper's rose-petal soft lips moving against Tony's. She moaned as Tony pushed his tongue into her mouth. Their kiss became faster as they became more desperate to feel each other.

Tony pulled Pepper's robe off completely letting the silk hit the floor. Then his hands were at her hips, pulling her closer to him. Pepper gasped as Tony began to kiss down the long slender column of her neck, before finding her sweet spot at the base of her throat and her shoulder. She moaned as Tony sucked harder and harder, leaving a small mark on her ivory skin.

Pepper's fingers threaded into Tony's thick hair as he cupped her breasts, his thumbs softly passing over her hardened nipples, causing her hips to grind into his. He lowered his head mores so, his lips wrapping around her nipple, his tongue flicking it a few times. Pepper gasped and let her head hit the door as he took her opposite nipple roughly between his teeth and began to suck.

'Fuck, Tony,' Pepper moaned as she hooked her leg around his hip.

Switching breasts, Tony's hand moved back to her hip, his fingers stroking the soft skin there. Pepper pushed her hips into Tony's harder this time.

'Okay, okay,' he said with a smirk, giving her another scorching kiss.

Tony's fingers softly brushed against Pepper's clit. She gasped and bit her lip to keep her from moaning too loudly. He began to push faster at her swollen nub, his other hand cupping her breast as he captured her lips again. Suddenly, he thrust two fingers into her as deeply as he could go, replacing his fingers with his thumb. Stroking out of her quickly, Pepper whimpered, desperately on the edge of an explosive orgasm.

Leaning into her ear Tony whispered, 'C'mon Pepper, just let go.' Moments afterwards, Pepper shattered around Tony's fingers, her hips rocking against his as his fingers bought her down slowly. Still feeling the after-shocks of a great orgasm, Pepper kissed Tony again.

'Bed?' she asked, feeling Tony's hardness against her waist.

'Bed,' he agreed with a smirk.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? AM I SENSING ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING ON?


End file.
